Question: Umaima walked her dog for $5$ kilometers on each of the past $11$ days. How many kilometers did Umaima walk her dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Umaima went walking. The product is $5\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $5\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 55\text{ kilometers}$ Umaima walked a total of $55$ kilometers.